Tuli-Affäre
Im Sommer 1998 wurden die die vier jungen Elefanten Csami, Seronga, Mogli und Lulu (später Sawu genannt) von dem südafrikanischen Elefantenhändler Riccardo Ghiazza im Tuli-Reservat in Botswana gefangen und an die Zoos Erfurt und Dresden verkauft. Doch bevor sie nach Deutschland transportiert werden konnten, wurden sie in Ghiazzas Elefantencamp African Game Services (AGS) gezähmt und trainiert. Nach Meinung deutscher und südafrikanischer Tierschutzorganisationen wurden die Jungelefanten unter unzumutbaren Bedingungen gehalten und gequält. Daraufhin klagten die Tierrechtler Ghiazza und AGS an und versuchten so im weiteren Verlauf (Dezember 1998) auch die Einfuhr der Elefanten nach Deutschland zu verhindern. Die Zoos wehrten sich vor Gericht erfolgreich und bekamen eine Einfuhrerlaubnis zugesprochen. So konnten die Dickhäuter schließlich mit einmonatiger Verspätung am 14.1.1999 auf dem Flughafen Leipzig/Halle landen. Noch am selben Tag wurden Csami und Seronga nach Erfurt und Mogli und Lulu nach Dresden befördert. Eine Odyssee ging zu Ende, aber die Proteste verstummten keineswegs und auch die Gerichte beschäftigen sich noch immer mit der Tuli-Elefanten-Affäre. Beginn der Affäre Da die Elefantenherden in den Zoos Erfurt und Dresden der Mindestgruppengröße von 4-5 Tieren nicht mehr entsprachen, beschlossen die Direktoren Dr. Norbert Neuschulz und Dr. Hubert Lücker im Sommer 1998 jeweils zwei weibliche Jungtiere zu erwerben. Über den Präsidenten des Panafrikanischen Zoodirektorenverbandes Willi Labuschagne erfuhren die Tierparks von einem Pilotprojekt des südafrikanischen Wildtierhändlers Riccardo Ghiazza und seiner Firma African Game Services (AGS), der vorerst 30 Jungelefanten aus den ostbotswanischen Tuli-Reservat einfangen und für Zoos trainiert wollte. Die Ereignisse in Südafrika Der Fang der Jungelefanten fand vom 29. Bis 31.7.1998 statt. Es wurden modernste Fangtechniken, wie Hubschrauber und Narkosegewehre genutzt. Der Fang erfolgte aus verschiedenen Mutterkuhherden. Es traten nach Informationen des Zoos in Erfurt keine Verluste auf. Am 19.10.1998 entstand ein Streit um das Alter der Elefantenbabys zwischen den Zoos und den Elefantenexperten. Die Zoos behaupteten, dass die Elefanten zwischen 4 und 8 Jahren alt gewesen sind. Csami soll 4 Jahre und Seronga soll 4 1/2 Jahre alt gewesen sein. Elefantenexperten meinten, dass die Tiere aber erst knapp 2 bis 5 Jahre alt gewesen sind, also "Babys" bzw. "Kleinkinder". Csami und Seronga waren nach Ansicht der Tierschützer kaum 1 1/2 -jährig und knapp 2 1/2 -jährig. Junge Elefanten sind normal bis zu einem Alter von 2 1/2 Jahren physiologisch von ihrer Mutter abhängig und meist mit 4 oder 5 Jahren vollständig entwöhnt. Die anfänglich noch genutzten spitzen Elefantenhaken sowie die blanken Fußketten, wurden nach dem Zusammentreten eines Komitees zur Abrichtung und zum Wohlergehen von Elefanten (Committee for Training and Welfare of Elephants, CTWE) am 2.10.1998 durch stumpfe Haken und breiten Manschetten, an denen die Ketten befestigt sind, ersetzt. Um den Elefanten die nötigen Kommandos beizubringen, wurden Mahouts aus Indien engagiert. Eine solche Zähmung von 30 Elefanten war in Afrika noch nie durchgeführt worden. Nach der Tierschutzorganisation PETA (“People for the Ethical Threatments of Animals”) zufolge befanden sich 13 Elefantenbabys in einem großen Metallgebäude, ähnlich einem Flugzeugschuppen: "Ihre Vorderfüße waren mit Achterschlingen zusammengebunden und zusätzlich an einem Ring im Boden festgekettet. ... Bei einigen Tieren waren auch die Hinterbeine gehoppelt, bei allen aber war ein Hinterbein straff an ein Metallgestänge hinter den Tieren festgekettet. Diese Doppelfesselung zwang die Elefanten zu einer unnatürlichen Stellung mit einem nach hinten ausgestrecktem Hinterbein." "Die Elefanten standen bewegungsunfähig festgekettet Seite an Seite, doch so weit voneinander entfernt, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig berühren können. ... Außerdem zeigten die Elefanten starke Anzeichen für psychische Schädigung." Am 2.9.1998 erhielt der Tierschutzverband NSPCA eine Untersuchungsvollmacht zur Überprüfung der Zustände auf Ghiazzas Gelände. Die Beobachtungen wurden auf einem Video festgehalten, das aber sofort der Polizei ausgehändigt werden musste. Das Video wurde erst Tage später wieder freigegeben, aber nicht für die Öffentlichkeit, sondern nur an zur Beurteilung durch ausgewiesene Elefantenexperten. Die NSPCA erstattete Strafanzeige wegen Verdachtes auf 8 Verstöße gegen den "Animal Protection Act No. 71" (von 1962). Die Verhandlung dazu hat jedoch bis heute noch nicht begonnen. Am 14.10.1998 erhielt die NSPCA die Ermächtigung vom Magistratsgericht, die Elefanten zu beschlagnahmen. Einen Tag später legte Ghiazza Beschwerde ein, er meinte, die Tiere seien zu krank für einen Wegtransport in die vorgeschlagenen Notunterkünfte. Wegen des immensen Medienrummels (z.B. ein Video im südafrikanischem Fernsehen, auf dem Ghiazzas Angestellte die Elefanten angeblich geschlagen und misshandelt hatten) wuchs der Druck auf die AGS-Anwälte so stark, dass schließlich 14 Tuli-Elefanten im Juli und Dezember im südafrikanischen Marakele-Nationalpark ins Freiland entlassen wurden und entgegen anfänglicher Zweifel sehr gut zurecht kamen. Neun der Tiere wurden vom WWF freigekauft. Die Einfuhr nach Deutschland "Die Einfuhr der sieben Jungelefanten nach Deutschland war der Höhepunkt eines juristischen Dramas, das noch Monate später alle Beteiligte in Atem hielt." (PETA) Am 7. Dezember 1998 beantragte Riccardo Ghiazza beim Brits Magistrate`s Court, sieben Elefanten nach Europa exportieren zu dürfen. Daraufhin wurden diese Elefanten von der Beschlagnahmung des NSPCA befreit. Man legte den 16. Dezember 1998 als Termin für den Export fest. Eine weitere Hürde war der Transport der sieben Jungelefanten, denn renommierte Luftfrachtgesellschaften (South African Airways, Swiss Air, Air France und Lufthansa) verweigerten diesen, um schlechter Publicity aus dem Weg zu gehen. Auf Vermittlung der Frankfurter Air Cargo Logistic wurde ein ukrainisches Transportflugzeug gechartert, mit der man nun schließlich die Tiere von Südafrika nach Deutschland transportieren wollte. Der Flug von Südafrika nach Deutschland dauerte ca.15 Stunden, die Reise insgesamt etwa 45 Stunden. Um 0.30 Uhr MEZ begann die Verladung der Elefanten. Die Aktion geschah größtenteils im Geheimen. Man gab den Tieren Beruhigungsmittel, damit sie die meiste Zeit des Fluges schlafen. Die Maschine landete mit den sieben Jungelefanten am 14. Januar 1999 (mittags) auf dem Flughafen Leipzig - Halle. Vor Ort waren die Direktoren und weitere Mitarbeiter der Zoos von Dresden und Erfurt sowie zahlreiche Medienvertreter. Nach dem Tränken, Füttern und Umladen ging die Fahrt gegen 16.30 Uhr in klimatisierten Trucks weiter. Noch am gleichen Abend betraten die zwei neuen Bewohner Csami und Seronga zum ersten Mal das Erfurter Elefantenhaus, wo schon alles für ihre Ankunft vorbereitet war. Folgen Die Jungelefanten haben eine gute Entwicklung genommen, allerdings werden sie alle bis auf das einzige Bullkalb Yoga nicht zu Elterntieren da ein Bulle gar nicht oder erst zu spät im Zoo eintraf.Seronga ist 2013 in einem Zoo in Frankreich verstorben.Csami lebt wieder in Erfurt in einer großen Anlage allerdings ohne passenden Zuchtpartner.Sawu und Mogli in Dresden hatten nie die Chance zu züchten und leben zusammen mit einer anderen Kuh in Dresden.Maya und Rosi leben seit 2017 in einer neuen Elefantenanlage in Basel.Zuchtbulle Jack kam noch im selben Jahr allerdings sind die beiden wohl schon zu alt zum Züchten.Insofern waren Importe auch aus Züchterricher Sicht mehr oder wenig sinnlos. Die Ereignisse der Tuli-Elefanten-Affäre waren seit Beginn von einem großen Medieninteresse begleitet, das teilweise keine objektive Berichterstattung mehr zuließ. Die Tuli-Elefanten-Affäre ist zu einem Symbol für die unterschiedlichen Auffassungen über die Haltung von Zootieren geworden. Man kann es durchaus als direkte Reaktion auf die Tuli-Affäre werten, dass das BMU zusammen mit Elefantenhaltern und Tierschutzorganisationen im Jahr 2000 neue Richtlinien zur Elefantenhaltung aufstellte und damit die Richtung einer fortschrittlichen Elefantenhaltung in Deutschland vorgab (u.a. wird die Bedeutung der Nachzucht von Elefanten festgeschrieben). Kategorie:Haltung Kategorie:Artenschutz Kategorie:Besondere Elefanten